


【武僧龙骑】情不由衷

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 武僧X龙骑2. 无情无义419





	【武僧龙骑】情不由衷

**Author's Note:**

> 　　1. 武僧X龙骑  
> 　　2. 无情无义419  
> 　　　　

　　门从外拉开，涌进的烛光打破了武僧的私密空间。  
　　只是听脚步声，武僧便已经猜出了来者的身份。他认识的人里面，除了战士和骑士外，只剩下最后一个人走在木地板上会发出金属摩擦的咔嚓声。他稍微睁开眼，用猛兽般的眼神在黑夜中审视着逐步走进屋内的龙骑士，面无表情。龙骑士知道他的存在，只是没有理睬，自顾自走到与武僧相反的方向席地而坐。  
　　甚至没有互相道一句你好。  
　　他们两人并没有吵架，也并非彼此厌恶，仅仅是不慎熟识，除了团队的固定活动外私下从未有过来往。武僧和龙骑士与保持着亲密关系的两位防护职业，保持着仇视关系的两位治疗职业不同，并不需要过多交流，说过最多的话也只是商讨战斗时的位置。  
　　黑屋子里的空气在龙骑士的加入后凝重起来，在角落沉默运气的武僧总忍不住往龙骑所处的角落瞟，龙骑士带着头铠没人看得到他的眼睛，但很可能也在做同样的事。几平米见方的小黑屋里来了位稀客，有些好奇是常态，武僧放下矜持，先一步开了口：“你怎么也被学者关到禁闭室里了？”  
　　龙骑沉默了半晌，约莫是在确认武僧的确是向自己问了话，他呼出口气，回应道：“刚才战斗时贪了一刀，蹭到了易伤。”  
　　贪刀吃易伤，这显然不是龙骑士的作风。他与军体拳不打完整套绝不远离的武僧不同，做事规整严谨，恰当的前后跳跃帮他回避了大部分伤害并保持战斗步调不被打乱，战斗的每一秒都完美规划进了枪法循环中，一分一毫都不会出错。  
　　“贪刀？”武僧冷笑出声：“你也会干这种事？”  
　　“龙牙龙爪已经就绪，是谁都会情不由衷。”  
　　这番话不免让武僧有些惊诧，情不由衷，原来龙骑士也有“情”啊。他一直以为这身暗蓝色的铠甲下面根本没有肉体凡躯，只有按设计图纸进行运作的战斗兵器。既然知道他也是个人，武僧心里也就放下了隔阂，在黑暗中饶有兴趣地打量起平日与自己共同战斗的队友。  
　　龙骑士显然不如时常受到学者惩罚的武僧冷静，他应该属于广袤的天际，而非狭小的禁闭屋。在地上坐了几分钟他就站起来，长枪尖顶在黑暗中闪烁着不祥的光。长枪的目标是紧闭的房门，龙骑士攥紧武器，小臂上肌肉与青筋暴起，看似弱不禁风的木门迎面接下他一记武神枪仍毫发无伤。  
　　“别费力了。”席地而坐稳如泰山的武僧招呼：“这个房间外有一层学者特意做的以太防护罩，比他那层薄如蝉翼的盾厚多了，打不破的。相信我，我试过。”  
　　龙骑士充耳不闻，他坚持与门过了几回合，发现木头表层连一条划痕都没有出现后识趣地放弃，收回长枪回到最初的地方原地坐下，不再说话。  
　　房间内并未恢复最初的死寂，龙骑士对门一通殴打后喘息声比以往要重不少，隔着一个房间的宽度武僧也能清晰听见他呼咻呼咻的喘息声。吞了吞唾液，武僧意识到自己勃起了。  
　　人类的肾上腺素分泌是种极为神奇的过程，做完高强度的运动或参加激烈的战斗会促进分泌，让身体始终保持在亢奋的状态下，勃起正是其体现形式之一。武僧对这种状况并不陌生，基本每次战斗归来团队里的人都会解散去各找办法缓解过剩的肾上腺素，除了两位早已走上明面的防护职业外，其他没有固定伴侣的人多少都会像武僧一样靠自泄来解决问题。正巧每次团队战斗结束他都会被学者扔进这个小黑屋反省思过，反不反省先放一边，四下无人正适合他处理下基本需求。  
　　在龙骑来之前武僧已经解决了一次，只是有些许意犹未尽，一般而言他只需稍作小睡就能恢复。谁料刚勉强掐灭的欲火又被龙骑几声粗喘撩起，这就让他的处境有些难堪了起来。  
　　早已适应了黑暗的眼睛打量着不远处的战友，在若隐若现的幽暗光辉下，他能看到他微张的嘴正在吸气，露出的手肘上笼着一层薄薄的汗光。的确是人类的身体没错。  
　　一个莫名其妙的非分之想在武僧的脑海里成型：既然是人类，那他是否也有人类的基本欲求？  
　　武僧走到龙骑士身边，俯身蹲下来，抱着失败了就要惨遭暴打的觉悟问：“要不要我帮你解决下？”  
　　没有拳头砸到脸上，也没有长枪挑开颈动脉，龙骑士停止喘息，沉默半晌后取下头盔，那是武僧第一次看到龙骑士的容貌。“也好。”他点头回应：“因为出不去，我正在头疼这个问题。”  
　　接下来的走势完全超乎了武僧的预料。龙骑士熟练地脱下身上的繁琐铠甲，露出内里的贴身衣物，紧贴身形的布料将他的前胸侧腰都勾勒出了好看的肌肉曲线。武僧还未来得及欣赏，龙骑就将他推倒在地，手顺势从裤腰探了进去。  
　　很显然，龙骑士并非看上去那样难以接近，甚至会主动接近他人。武僧的裤子在一阵推搡后滑落到了膝盖，勃发的器官也已经落入龙骑口中。武僧跌坐在地上，心想自己一定是疯了才会约龙骑上床。并不是指责他口活不好，只是每次性器撞到口腔内壁时龙骑总会斜眼看他，染上黑暗的瞳孔里蕴含着说不清的寒，如同伊修加德常年不化的积雪，稍不留神某个器官可能就要被冻掉下来。  
　　抛去随时都会丢掉命根子的恐怖念头，龙骑的技术着实不坏。宽厚的舌头食髓知味般地在性器上凸起的血管与茎头间摩擦，甚至用舌尖在上面剐蹭，很快就让武僧发出连连喟叹声。当然，武僧也没有任人鱼肉的性趣，他粗鲁地伸手抓住龙骑的后发将他往股间深处按，器官划过腔肉顶在了喉咙的入口处。  
　　喉口受到刺激时龙骑士条件性的想要呕吐，但他还是忍住了，只是喉咙抽动了几下压抑住了干呕，眉心更紧地簇成一团。他顺从地吞进武僧强硬塞进来的器官，暗夜落在了龙骑士透明的眸子上，从下至上瞪来的视线几乎要将他就地掐死。  
　　他一定和很多人做过这种事。武僧心想，更没有了怜惜之情。喉咙吮吸阴茎的快感浪潮般冲上头顶，武僧戏谑地顶了顶腰，性器从龙骑的唇舌间偏离毫无章法地乱撞，在他消瘦的脸颊上撑出了淫秽的鼓包。龙骑可能真的是火了，他收拢牙齿，犬齿搁在茎身上的微痛提醒着武僧想要活命就老实些。  
　　命脉掌握在别人口中的感觉实在糟透了，大胆如武僧也不得不安分守己，百无聊赖地坐在地上享受着别人的伺候。龙骑满意地哼出声，他逐步加快了舔舐的速度，喉咙深处猛烈地吸气，很快就榨出了武僧的第一次高潮。唇瓣慢慢离开了武僧疲软的阴茎，分离前发出了一声肥皂泡破裂似的轻响，仿佛他们只是在暗处接吻。  
　　张开嘴，武僧看到龙骑士的唇齿间满是粘稠的润液，连舌苔上都没有放过。显然他并没有把精液咽下去的想法，他吐吐舌头，任凭浊液顺着舌尖滑落，有些坠在了地面，更多的则挂在了他的唇角与前胸上。这一幕实在太具有刺激性，武僧刚消下去的欲火死活复燃，再次以肉眼可见的速度勃起了。  
　　龙骑士冷笑出声，用手背擦掉唇边的精液，挑起眉骨冰冷地指示：“换你了。”  
　　尚在恍惚中的武僧立刻惊醒，他想着龙骑给自己口交，自己理应还回去。他正探身想去脱龙骑的裤子，手背就挨了一下痛击。龙骑士仰着头，命令道：“前面就免了，从后面满足我。”  
　　禁闭室里当然没有适合润滑的脂膏，龙骑比谁都清楚。他将两根手指探进嘴里搅动，等叫人害臊的水声充满整个房间他才抽出了裹满唾液与精液混合物的手指。沾满体液的手探向身后，在黑暗中窸窣地动作。武僧看不清他是如何准备的，只能听到他发出的声音愈发诱人起来。  
　　“我也可以，可以帮你。”武僧犹豫着提议，龙骑闻声望过来，瞥了他一眼，无声地转身塌下腰。  
　　“不用了，已经可以了。”龙骑士说，主动将臀缝蹭到了武僧挺硬的性器上摩擦。正如他所说，后面的穴口已经完全润开，煽动地张开着，催促他赶紧进来。  
　　现在武僧明白了，每次团队活动结束后第一时间消失的龙骑到底去做了些什么。  
　　情热和欲望在屋子中扩散，本就狭窄的禁闭室变得拥挤而潮湿。武僧早就让这氛围冲昏了头脑，急不可耐地扶着阳具抵在他的后穴上。龙骑很配合地向下迎合，很快就吃进了大半。他一定疼得厉害，全身的肌肉都不住地战栗，武僧本以为他会喊停，没料到龙骑竟轻轻地摆起了腰。  
　　在这场性爱中，怜惜与温存全是多余的累赘，更不需要虚假的情话与拥吻，有的只是掠夺、榨取和独享。龙骑士疼又享受，他支撑身体的双臂几次差点滑倒，脚趾都紧绷着，贪欢的穴口在武僧小腹下的耻毛中摩擦。黑暗让武僧瞧不见隐藏在硬铠下的后穴究竟被其他人操成了什么样子，光凭争先从穴道深处涌出的水声就足以知道那里早已湿成了一片湖泊，不需要费力气就能一口气插到深处。武僧不得不抬手打了下龙骑的后臀，让他太殷勤，他还不想过早结束。  
　　放下顾虑的武僧抽插地又重又快，每次都将性器整个抽出来只留下茎头卡住入口，之后再笔直贯穿到深处，几乎要撞碎腹腔中的内脏。性爱的快感充盈着全身，精神却郁郁寡欢。无论他做得多狠多凶，龙骑都跟哑巴一样拒绝发出呼吸之外的任何声响。  
　　简直像在操一个肉壶。武僧皱着眉，在龙骑主动用屁股去撞胯部的时候狠狠拍打下去，在臀瓣上留下几道绯红的掌印。  
　　这行为换来了一声谩骂。  
　　武僧按住龙骑士的后颈，把他那张俊秀的脸强行抵在了墙上。另一只手握着他的腰向下压，让他无法轻易活动，只能撅着翘臀等待性器的宠幸。再插到深处时武僧松开擒住他腰际的手搬起一边大腿，这羞耻得如同动物交欢的体位终于逼出了细微的呻吟声和断续吐出的精液。  
　　龙骑这副如性奴般狼狈的情景让武僧满意地笑出声，他又狠顶了龙骑几下，俯身从后面狠咬了一口他的脖颈，也射在了里面。  
　　结束后没人提出去清理，两人默默穿戴整齐重新坐回各自的角落相对无言，阴影抹去了一切，包括几分钟前还在持续的粗鲁性爱。过了没多久，钥匙插进锁孔的声音从门外传来，学者从外打破黑暗，点头示意他们可以从禁闭室出来了。两人友好地礼让一番后离开了黑屋，转身回到了各自的房间，连一句再见都没有说。  
　　之后的战斗，龙骑依旧循规蹈矩从不犯错，他受到了学者的全部褒奖。而武僧也还是老样子，整日游走在敌人的伤害边缘并乐此不疲，时不常蹭出满身血痕，依旧是治疗职业的眼中钉，禁闭室的常客。  
　　武僧仰躺在黑屋中心半磕着眼休息，身上的淤血已经好得差不多，筋骨也没有先前那么疼，他站起来退回到角落，准备进行每次战斗后的处理。垮裤刚脱下一半，有人从外打开了门，逆着光，他看到一柄比人还高的长枪在光明下晃着金属的寒光。  
　　“你怎么来了？”武僧明知故问。  
　　“情不由衷，是个人都不会放弃蓄势待发的龙牙龙爪。”龙骑看了眼武僧勃起的器官，语气依旧冰冷平稳，无情无感：“要一起吗？”  
　　“随你。”  
　　“那就打扰了。”

　　END


End file.
